The conventional fluorescent lamp has defects of high frequency flicker, poor color rendering, high power consumption, fast luminance decrease and so on. At present, the fluorescent lamp is replaced by a new energy LED lamp gradually.
Currently, the new energy LED lamps are launched into market rapidly, and the species emerge endlessly. The conventional bracket lamp and the fluorescent tube lamp should be replaced by a large quantity of LED lamps, if the LED lamps are overall placed, it requires a high labor cost and a large working quantity. In order to meet a requirement of a replacement of the large quantity of original linear lamps, a replaceable lamp having an easy operation and simple assembly is required, which can perform an assembly and a replacement directly on the original lamp bracket.